


Sharing is Caring

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Five times Liam and Sam shared clothes (and one time someone else noticed)





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe these nerds didn't even last a minute before making a joke about Sam and Liam being married on the Tavern Keeper Build last night.

**One**  
The first time it was just convenient. They were still young, both fairly new to being friends with one another, and the two of them had fallen asleep on Sam’s couch the night before while drinking cheap wine and watching a mostly terrible movie. They had fallen asleep both still fully dressed, and their heads pressed together. Liam was woken up to Quyan throwing a pillow in their general direction telling them that there was coffee ready in the kitchen.

Liam was hung over and had a job interview in two hours on the complete opposite side of Los Angeles. It was easier for him to steal some of Sam’s clothes and head into LA then it would be to drive back to his place and possibly be late for the job interview.

He showered quickly, letting the mostly warm water wash over and hoping it washes away most of the hangover. Sam had thrown him a pair of blue boxer before Liam pulls on his own jeans. Sam also handed him one of his button up shirts that doesn’t quite fit right on him. It was tight in some places, and big in other places. The shirt wasn’t a color he would pick for himself either, it was much brighter than his normal choice of clothing too, but something he could very easily picture Sam in. He wasn’t late for the job interview. So really, it was fine in the end.

(And on the upside, he had gotten to smell like Sam all day. So really he won.)

**Two**  
They were older than the last time by a few years, and aren’t strangers to borrowing clothes from each other anymore. It was easy to swipe shirts and steal sweatshirts when they needed one and that other had. This time they were at a convention, in their shared hotel room and Sam is complaining about it being cold outside.

Liam dug threw his bag before they need to leave their room and head off in opposite directions to fulfill convention duties and had thrown him a sweatshirt. It was a dark black with some kind of design stitched onto the right breast area. It might of been for some kind of game or video game that Liam had worked on, but Sam doesn’t recognise the logo. He does recognise the sweatshirt though, it’s one of Liam’s favorites.

He pulled it on, and the fabric on the inside is soft, well loved, comfortable and smells like Liam’s shampoo. Sam smiled at Liam as they leave their hotel room. He can’t quite zip the sweatshirt, but it does its purpose of keeping him warm.

(Sam pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek in the elevator before he got off two floors above where Liam was headed)

**Three**  
One time it happened in the recording booth at Liam’s house. The two of them were pressed together tightly in the cramped space recording an episode of All Work No Play, and at some point it just dissolved into the two of them stripped down to their boxer complaining about work and the heat of the booth. The two of them were just on the right side of buzzed, and giggling into a microphone about nothing.

They wrapped the episode close to three hour later, with probably 90 minutes of actually usable audio, an empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s, and a text message from Amy that she had pizza for them when they were done. They redressed quickly, not really looking at what clothes they were grabbing, just pulling on what they could find so they could go and join Amy. Just happy to be with each other, and have food to consume.

Neither of them realized that they had switched clothes. They were to high on happiness and drunk on whiskey to really notice.

Amy’s fingers tapped Sam’s chest as the two of them sat at the counter eating pizza on paper plates, and said, “I think that’s Liam’s shirt, no?”

Sam looked down, and he was indeed wearing the Illidan shirt that Liam had on when he got to their house a few hours before hand.

The younger man shrugged. It wasn’t like them sharing clothes was anything new.

**Four**  
It happened again at a convention. Liam was grumbling as he dug threw his suitcase, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair damp from his shower. Sam is sprawled out on the bed, fully dressed, and scrolling threw his phone waiting on Liam to be ready so they can head off to convention hall for the Critical Role panel later in the afternoon.

Sam had looked up and said, “Is something wrong?”

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Don’t you have one?” Liam huffed at Sam’s response, which told the younger man that he probably had miss counted the number of shirts that he put in his bag when they had left LA four days ago. Sam laughed, dropping his phone on the bed before going over to his suitcase, and pulling out the spare button up he had in his bag in case of emergencies.

It was grey, and softer then Liam expected. Though really he’s not that surprised about that, most of Sam’s clothes fall into the “softer than expected” category. Liam buttons the shirt, and turned back to Sam and let him fiddle with the collar, straightening it and smoothing out the fabric.

After a second, Sam smiled, pressing a quick peck to Liam’s lips and said, “Perfect,”

**Five**  
Marisha told them that they just need to bring a shirt to the recording of the fire spinning episode of All Work No Play. Sam had grabbed the shirt from his closet without even realizing that it was Liam’s. He doesn’t even really remember how it ended up in his closet, but that’s the case for most of their clothes. A large portion of their clothes that they don’t really wear on camera jumps back and forth between their two houses in a constant state of “who did this originally belong to”

He didn’t even realize that the shirt was Liam’s until he got to the studio that day wearing it, and Liam pulled him down into a kiss before whispering with a laugh that was just loud enough for it to be just for Sam’s ears “I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt,”

Sam looked down at the dark grey fabric bearing a cat, and honestly it could of been. It was more Liam’s style than his own. But with most of their clothes it’s hard to tell other than the super obvious stuff. But still Sam smiled, before he said, “Well, thank you for letting me borrow it,”

Liam pulled away, heading off in Marisha’s direction to see when they were heading off to location to start filming, and yelled back at him, “I want it back at some point, Sammy.”

“I’ll give it back after we’re done then. Tonight,”

Sam’s ear filled with Liam’s fading laughs as he walked off to talk to their Creative Director.

**Plus One**  
Liam was in a studio voice directing a game that he’s signed more than one NDA for when a hand dropped on his shoulder, startling him out of the vague trance that he was in listening to the actor on the other side of the glass work. He turned and it was Laura. He smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

They were talking for a minute or so, when her eyes narrowed and she tapped his shoulder before she said, “Isn’t that Sam’s shirt?”

Liam looked down at the button up he was wearing. It was flannel, purple, pink and white, and most certainly Sam’s shirt. It’s one of Sam’s favorite shirts. Liam shrugged and replied back to her, “It was the only clean button up in my closet this morning,”

(It wasn’t the only clean button up in his closet that morning. In fact, he probably had half a dozen different button up shirts in his closet that were clean. However, he most certainly didn’t get dressed at home this morning, and was one hundred percent not going to tell both his husband and his wife “no” when they had tagged team him into wearing the shirt. But Laura doesn’t need to know that.)


End file.
